the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhakuh: The Eight Headed Monster
Zhakuh: The Eight Headed Monster is a story written by the wiki founder. It is the fourth installment to Defenders of Earth and introduces the Hydras in the form of Zhakuh. It also introduces one of Firroth's many allies in the form of Saphira and sees his transition from a villain to a hero. Synopsis An alien hydra known as Zhakuh comes to Earth with intentions to exterminate humanity. There's just three things standing in its way: Firroth, Saphira and Kilarth; the first battle for Earth is on. Plot Previously on Defenders of Earth: Since the year 4030, the world is at peace...for the time being. But a century later changes all that; in the 51st Century in the country of Bulgaria, a criminal organization known as the Bulgarian Vixens has carried out a whole range of heists across their home country, with no one knowing how much money they had stolen in total. The amount they stole is just the tip of the iceberg because they had stolen tonnes of money, gold and jewelry but wanted more; which is why it fell to Vixen Miroslava Blagoeva to enter the mountains of Bulgaria and try to steal the golden hoard of Firroth; when she did, the Vixens inadvertently unleashed hell on earth when the dragon decimated an entire country and it was also the dragon that forced the Vixens into hiding. Three months later, the appearance of Firroth would mark the beginning of frequent monster sightings in the 51st Century and it would also take Earth back to the time when monsters like Rodan, Godzilla, Gyaos, Jiger and King Ghidorah made Earth their battlefield. It was also three months later in which the Vixens were not only wanted women in Bulgaria but all over the East of Europe except Belarus, Slovakia, Macedonia and Montenegro. Half of these Vixens also saw what would become a common sight in 51st Century Earth: The sight of monsters fighting each other, dragons in the East and strangely enough, wild animals in the West, especially the United Kingdom. The dragons seen fighting each other: Firroth, the King of the East and Tyrath, the Eastern Tyrant. But Firroth and Tyrath weren't the only ones seen in 51st Century Earth, particularly in the East, so was the terrorist organization PHANTOM, a Pan Slavic terrorist group with aims of world domination and a desire to return the East to its glory days, when it was feared in the West. Helping them: The Lionesses of Turkey, which was more of a petty criminal group like the Vixens of the East. But Bulgaria was not the only sighting of dragons; so was Serbia when the whole of the Vixens or the Eastern Vixens as they really were sent their branches back to their home countries to combat PHANTOM. In Serbia, the organization captured Serbian Vixen Olga Petrov in an attempt to keep her from foiling their plans of awakening a new dragon and to some extent, they succeeded when a third dragon in the form of Kilarth awakened and decimated Serbia. In the present day, Serbia was now suffering the effects of the nuclear explosion: A mist of fall out descended on cities and villages alike and the whole country was turned into a ghost town. No man, woman, child, Vixen or PHANTOM member dared to wander the streets; to do so was a death sentence thanks to being killed by fall-out. Meanwhile in Romania, the reality is a lot more different: A criminal organization known as the Romanian sisterhood, now led by Denisa Candea after the disappearance of six others: Their leader Bianca Antonescu, her second in command Camelia Avramescu and four others: Cornelia Brasoveanu, Cristina Barbulescu, Emilia Dimitrescu and Nicole Marin. In the story, she is described as being the most eager to take over from Bianca Antonescu and does so almost instantly. However, it is alright being a leader but the story says: "Denisa was one of the most eager girls to take over from Bianca when she disappeared and thus far, she had acted like a leader but if she was to achieve her aim of getting the Sisterhood to integrate into the Romanian Vixens then she had to talk like a leader to one of the most powerful women in the Eastern Vixens." Candea proceeds to give a confident and convincing case to Stela even if it is slightly disrupted by Jeni Lungu because of her wild prophecies and predictions such as the rise of Firroth and Kilarth from the Black Sea and Serbia respectively as well as the rise of a third dragon. In the end however, despite Jeni's behavior Denisa manages to merge the Sisterhood into the Eastern Vixens which makes the Sisterhood the Vixen's youth group. Once her aim has been completed, Denisa is flabbergasted to learn of the rise of Firroth from the Black Sea. But what she doesn't know is that Kilarth has also risen from Serbia and is heading for Romania. As the girls witness Firroth heading for Bucharest, they watch as the public run in terror as the dragon lands ready to engage in battle with Kilarth who this time, the girls run away from hopefully into a safer place than a common house. But the fight between Firroth and Kilarth is not the only thing that the Sisterhood see because they also see the figure of a third dragon who is flying to confront the dragons elsewhere. The Sisterhood are meanwhile forced into hiding. But the Sisterhood also see another sight, another meteor shower which the dragon flies away from indicating that the first meteor shower was innocent but this one has something sinister behind it because it now falls much more aggressively and there is also just one meteor while originally there were at least six of them. While Firroth makes little appearances in the story again, his figure is spotted by Denisa's new second in command and second closest friend after Emilia Dimitrescu; Elena Dobrescu flying over Bucharest and the question remains as to whether he will decimate Romania in the same way he destroyed Bulgaria. Alongside the other three monsters in the story who have yet to make an appearance Saphira, Kilarth and Zhakuh, he is the subject of another prediction made by Jeni Lungu who states: "Those who shall face the monster are the King of the East, his one time opponent, and a third dragon. The dragon of sapphire. A dragon who shall awaken in Transylvania as the Hydra passes...while the King of the East shall face his second opponent. He had defeated the Eastern Tyrant; on this day, the King of the East SHALL PROVE HIMSELF WORTHY AS HUMANITY'S PROTECTOR!" The dragon flies over Bucharest causing many Romanians to fear for their lives and in turn, flee in terror as Firroth lands in the city, destroying buildings left, right and center. But also in the same location is Kilarth and unlike previous stories, the Army do not try to attack the dragons because of what happened in previous stories (Firroth nearly decimates the Bulgarian Army in Stranger of the Past while Kilarth forces the Army to use a nuclear bomb and turn Serbia into a ghost country). Also present in the same location is Kilarth and the pair fight in the city where in the process, Kilarth remains unaffected by Firroth's fire blasts but the latter is blown over by Kilarth's wing blasts. The pair decide to take their fight away from humanity but Firroth grabs Kilarth's tail and throws him back into Bucharest, though the latter escapes and flies away pursued by Firroth and a third dragon far away from society. The fight between Firroth and Kilarth carries to the Carpathian Mountains where Firroth waits for Kilarth then strikes once the dragon lands. As Kilarth lands, Firroth comes under fire from boulders thrown by Kilarth which the former catches and throws back at the latter; until Kilarth launches even more boulders at him making it more difficult for Firroth to catch and throw back at him. Only the timely intervention of Saphira stops the fight when she burns the boulder that was thrown by Kilarth then burns his entire boulder armament hoping to settle the feud between the dragons once and for all. The dragons then stop fighting each other and try to gang up on Saphira but she stands her ground. It is at this point that Jeni begins trying to communicate with the dragons but Saphira is refused help so she goes to attack Zhakuh. It is this point where Saphira has at least succeeded in something because the two dragons no longer attack each other and once Zhakuh attacks Saphira, the pair instantly take her side in an admiration of courage. As the dragons fight Zhakuh, Firroth becomes his first victim after the Hydra blows the dragon over and prepares to crush him into the Earth and it is only the intervention of Kilarth and Saphira that helps him survive. The battle for Earth continues into the Carpathian Mountains where Zhakuh throws Firroth into the mountains which crumble on the dragon but do no harm to him and as the fight continues, it carries to England in the Lake District. In Cumbria, the dragons attack Zhakuh's wings causing him to fall into electric pylons and electrocute himself but the Hydra regenerates and the fight carries to the Lake District where the dragons defeat Zhakuh in the same way Seslinian first defeats Blasteovark: Throwing him into a tarn. After Zhakuh flies away, the dragons retreat to the East. Category:Literature